New student, New Teacher
by Rainpath-1252
Summary: This is the sister story to New Country, New School, New Mystery. This is through what the Hosts think during all of this. Hopefully you guys enjoy, and tell me in the comments who you want to see next. First up: Well, you just have to read to see who I wrote first. I'm not gonna tell you.
1. Haruhi

**Hey my loyal readers!1 What's up? So this story is the sister story to my other one about Ciel and Sebastian going to Ouran because of some strange kidnappings. And I have people asking if I could include the views of the Host Club. Now I would place it in my other story, but I felt like it would take away from it a bit and I didn't want to let people down by not including their POVs. So that is how this story was born. Each host has a chapter and it is about what they think of the new student and new teacher. Maybe I'll include some others too like Nekozawa or someone else. Suggest to me in reviews who you want to read about next. It is up to you my readers on who will be the next chappie. Each Host will get two chapters, one for the first part of my story, and the second for when things start to kick off. So R.R.E!1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. **

**Note: You don't necessarily have to read my other story, though it is highly recommend that you do, so you know what is going on at some points.**

**Double Note: R.R.E!1 **

* * *

It was all quite strange. A new teacher and a new student in one day, but that isn't all, they just seem too… perfect. Well, the new teacher does for sure, the student, I'm not really for sure about him yet. He's dark, mysterious, and that eye patch just doesn't seem right. But then again, who am I to judge. Look at my father; he cross-dresses every night for his job. And then look at me, I'm dressing up as a boy so I can work for the Host Club and pay off my debt. I have no room to judge the new student.

The student, his name is Ciel Phantomhive. He is British with dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes, or more like eye because like I said, the eye patch covers one. Ciel, he holds an air of authority around him, and being around him is just strange too. He isn't normal, that is something I know for sure. But, I just want to know why he's so different from the rest of the students here. He snaps a lot, and orders people around, but overall, Ciel is a nice guy once you get to know him… err… at least to me.

Ciel doesn't really like the Host Club that much, I can't really blame him; they get on my nerves too. The only ones he gets along with are me, Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai, probably since we are the most calm of the group. Every now and then though, I'll see him glare at Kyoya-senpai, watching his every move. I know that Kyoya-senpai is suspicious of Ciel, but is it same for the opposite too?

The members that Ciel does not like include Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru and sometimes Honey-senpai as it matters how he is acting that day. Ciel just cannot stand Tamaki-senpai and the twins. At first I couldn't either, not though, I learned that those three are really good guys. Ciel just needs to learn that about them. I don't think he can though. Whenever Tamaki-senpai goes into his overdramatic about everything act, Ciel shudders and goes pale. I wonder what happened to Ciel to make him go pale whenever Tamaki-senpai gets dramatic.

Then, there is the new teacher. Sensei Sebastian Michaelis, a tall pale handsome teacher that has every girl in this school swooning. Well, I don't really care about him that much, I just want a good teacher to educate me. He has black hair that frames his face, and his eyes, they are a blood red. The suit that he wears to class is always wrinkle-free and crisp. But, why does Sensei Michaelis wear those white gloves every day to school? There isn't really a point. Is he just trying to look like a butler? Or is there something more on his hands that he doesn't want the whole school knowing about?

He too has this strange air about him, like he knows everything and has been on this Earth for a very long time. But he couldn't have been as Sensei Michaelis is only 25. He seems different and for some strange reason, very powerful too. Whenever he looks at me when I raise my hand in class, I feel like he is staring straight at my soul. His look sends shivers rolling down my spine when I feel like he is looking deep inside me. I try not to raise my hand that much in his class, Sensei just freaks me out sometimes, but it's very hard too when I'm the only one who knows the answer to one of the problems.

It's really funny actually. Both Ciel and Sensei Michaelis are very smart, and yet neither of them knows that I am a female. They both think that I am truly a guy just like the rest of the students in this school except for the Host Club. At least, I think they don't know the truth about me. Maybe they do know, but they also know that it isn't their place to tell anyone.

That also reminds me. How come there is a new student and a new teacher when there are kidnappings going around across Japan, most of them from Ouran. I know that they aren't responsible for the kidnappings; at least I don't think so. But why come when things are very tense at the moment. Strange things are going on at the moment, and I believe that those two know something about it.

Ciel actually skipped the rest of the day today, after that strange guy charged into class to see Sensei Michaelis. If I remember correctly, his name was Grell something. All I know was that this Grell person knows Sensei and Ciel, which means the new student and new teacher, are connected in some way. How though, how are they connected? They don't look that much alike, so they can't be relatives. Maybe they are, just long distant like uncle and nephew or something like that. They know each other for sure outside for school, and for a long time at that too.

I just wish I knew what was going on at our school. I don't think Kyoya-senpai even knows for sure and he even looked up Ciel and Sensei Michaelis along with the recent kidnappings. Nothing really showed up on the kidnappings though, the police must be trying to hide it. But Kyoya-senpai was currently trying to find some files about the case. I don't know if he is successful at the moment or not.

Seriously, I do not like what is going on one bit. I don't like being kept in the dark when I know for sure that I can help out in some way. Man, I used to never be like this, trying to dig into people's pasts and stepping into problems. The Host Club has really changed me. Will Ciel change me too? What about Sensei Michaelis? No, they won't. I have a feeling in my gut that once these kidnappings stop, and then Ciel and Sensei Michaelis will leave and not come back. At least, not for a very long time.

Maybe for now though, I can figure out a way to help them. Hopefully I don't get myself killed for doing this.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I really liked writing it actually, it was very interesting to me. I hope you guys enjoyed reading Haruhi's thoughts about Sebby and Ciel. Review telling me who you want to read about next!1 Byez byez!1 Rainpath out**


	2. Impossible

**Hiya!1 This is chapter 2 of the Host Clubs POV. This was another chapter that I really enjoyed writing, more so than Haruhi's. This person, I am not going to tell you who, you'll just have to guess, is very interesting and I liked writing in his character. I'll tell you this, who I just wrote about is my favorite Host in the Host Club. Hopefully you guys enjoy and tell me who you want to see next, because if not, I'll pick myself and it might not be someone you want to see at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler. Seriously, do I REALLY have to do this EVERY single time!1**

**Note: R.R.E!1**

**Double Note: Moniker Slash, I need to really thank you for giving me this idea. If you hadn't suggested it in my other story, then this one wouldn't be alive today, along with Sygian Sparrow who supported the idea and gave me my first review in my main story. Moniker, as for your question if Hikaru and Kaoru will get one chapter or separate chapters, all I can tell you is, you'll just have to read to find out. :) **

* * *

Impossible. There is no way that these two people have next to nothing in their school files. When I heard word from a teacher that there was going to be a new faculty member, I just had to research about that. It was true, along with a new student too. When I first looked at their separate files, there was very little in them, but I just expected that could be because they weren't going to be here for a while. And I was wrong. I could not believe that I was wrong.

It was Sensei Michaelis who I tried to find more about first. The entire file told me was his name, date of birth, appearance traits and where he was born. There was nothing about where he currently lived, what he was going to teach, family, nothing. Just mainly his physical appearance and nothing about who he was when he was younger. I didn't know where he went to school as a kid; I didn't know where he went to college and got his degree. Truthfully, it was as if Sensei Michaelis forged his birth certificate.

And then there is the new student, Ciel Phantomhive. He showed up at the same time as Sensei Michaelis, which did seem a little abnormal. And his file too, was just like Sensei's file. Name, age, birth, and appearance traits, along with what grade he was going to attend. The file didn't tell me where he once lived and went to school. Nothing and it started to make me unhappy.

The strangest part of both of their files, their addresses was the same. When Haruhi told me that Phantomhive knew nothing about the new teacher, he was lying. Phantomhive lived with the new teacher. Was Sensei Michaelis his guardian, uncle, cousin, what was he? What was their relationship? Well, at least that solved one mystery: Why both started in this school on the same day.

There was still too little of them. Did Ciel Phantomhive also make a fake birth certificate? If Phantomhive did just that, then why did he and Sensei Michaelis both do it? There has to be a certain reason. Is it possible that Phantomhive and Sensei are really here to figure out about the mysterious kidnapping? It's quite funny that they showed up at Ouran Academy as the kidnappings got worse and worse. They must be here about that, which means that both of them are undercover. Ciel Phantomhive isn't really a student and Sensei Sebastian Michaelis isn't a real teacher. They were probably hired to solve this case.

But it is still quite strange. After Ciel Phantomhive was dragged into the Abandoned Music Room by Hikaru and Kaoru, I got this strange feeling that Phantomhive was… was a suspicious character. I felt like I read his name in some book before. But I couldn't remember, even though it was on the tip of my tongue. So that night, after Phantomhive tried the Host Club out, I looked his name up and I remembered where I read his name.

What I found was a page about the Funtom Toy Company which was led by the Phantomhive's. And wasn't Ciel a Phantomhive? After delving into the toy company more, I learned that it crashed after the youngest owner mysteriously disappeared. The owner of the company at the time: Ciel Phantomhive. This led me to another site that talked about Ciel Phantomhive and his history. A young kid's parents were killed in a house fire and Ciel Phantomhive disappeared only to return months later with a butler by his side by the name of Sebastian Michaelis who has the same name as Sensei Michaelis. That definitely raised my suspicion ten-fold.

How was it possible that there was a Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis two hundred years ago and a Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis in this time now? It's even funnier that both pairs lived together, even funnier that both Phantomhive's had an eye patch. So what was I supposed to do from there? The only things I could do, dive deeper into the research, find out more about the past Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

One of the pages about the older Ciel Phantomhive showed that they got their information from a distant relative, a Midford to be exact. I looked up the name Midford, and it was true that they were related to the Phantomhives two hundred years ago. He had two cousins, Edward and Elizabeth Midford. The one who gave the information was a grandchild of Edward Midford. She told the journalist that the information was passed down as her great Aunt Elizabeth Midford always talked about Ciel Phantomhive before she was alive. Even after Elizabeth was married off, all she could do was talk about her old fiancé Ciel Phantomhive.

Did Ciel Phantomhive get very upset at the host club the other day when that girl he fought with said her name was Lizzie? Why would he get upset at her name unless he was very close to a girl with the name of Lizzie? And the Ciel Phantomhive from the past was reported to have only cared about his fiancé Elizabeth Midford before he disappeared.

That only led me to my next question? How can someone from the past, still be alive today? This isn't a coincidence that there was a Ciel Phantomhive in both times who lived in the same place as Sebastian Michaelis and was very close of a girl named Elizabeth. Something very peculiar was going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

The only problem, Ciel Phantomhive is very suspicious of me. I see the glares he'll send me at the Host Club, or when we pass each other in the halls. Phantomhive knows that I know something very dark about him and he does not like that one bit. But if Phantomhive thinks he can stop me from trying to find him out just by glaring at me, then he is going to have to try harder than that. I will not stop until I find the truth about him and Sebastian Michaelis.

Even if it kills me in the end, I will not stop until I find out the truth, no matter how dark it may seem.

* * *

**Ah Kyoya. You are my favorite Host from this anime. You are so much like my Sebby that I can't help but love you. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed his thoughts because I did. Tell me who you want to see next!1 Byez Byez!1 Rainpath out!**


	3. My Job

**Hello my dear readers!1 I am back. I haven't abandoned you guys at all. Like I said, I hate good stories that are abandoned. I have just been really busy this week. I have a test Friday, I had state tests earlier this week. I had had a lot of studying. Plus my best friend's birthday is this Saturday and she is a huge anime fan like me so I am making her a special card with all of her favorite characters on it, and she has like 20. Her top favorite: Sebby, Ciel, Inuyasha, Kyoya, Shippo, Koga and the list just goes on and on. Last thing, for my main story, I have the case of 'scary music plays in the background' Writes block 'gasps and falls onto the ground'. I know, horrible right. Just give me like a day and it will be gone. I am getting ideas, considering I have to look up seances and how to perform one and blah blah blah. **

**Disclaimer: This really sucks, but, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E.**

**Double Note: I promise that my real story will be up by Friday. And that is a promise I will not great. I want you guys to yell at me Thursday and Friday to get it done, because it is your reviews and comments that keep me going. So PLEASE review!1**

* * *

As the Host Club King, one of my most important responsibilities and duties is to make ladies happy. No matter their age, power, money, appearances or personality, that is my duty. And I will live up to that duty until I can no longer. But at the same time, I must also help the men. No matter who needs help, I will hear them call and go to them.

Haruhi always says not to put my nose into the problems of others. Yet I can't resist when I heard a cry for help, or the sobs of the desperate. I'll gladly put my nose into situations where it shouldn't belong, as long as I can see that person smile again. Unfortunately, I can't get one to smile, and he is a member of the Host Club with me.

I see him every day after school, hosting a small group of girls, three at a time. Whenever he is with them, there is a fake smile plastered on his face. I know the difference between a real genuine smile and a fake one. And the newest member, Ciel Phantomhive, has the latter.

When I first saw Ciel, my gut told me he was perfect for the Host Club. The rare blue hair, the bright big blue eyes, or eye really. The eye patch that covered one of his ocean eyes gave off a mysterious aura around him the attracted the ladies. The sad thing, when I first met him, his eyes was laced with pain. So I thought that letting Ciel join the Host Club would help his suffering, yet it didn't. And it hurt to see one of my members to be like that.

The next problem with Ciel joining the Host Club, Kyoya and even Haruhi were suspicious of him, while the rest were just plain scared, Mori being the indifferent one. I too was afraid of Ciel, especially when I first met him and saw his eyes glow a bright demonic pink. But I had to look past that as best as I could. Kyoya kept telling me to give up, that he was very close to discovering the true secret of Ciel Phantomhive. Haruhi told me to leave Ciel alone and let the boy be. I won't though; my heart won't let me stop trying to help him.

That led me to see if he wanted to go to the zoo with us. Honey was very excited, Hikaru and Kaoru were happy, Haruhi was amused, Mori was once again indifferent, and Kyoya just didn't care. And when Ciel came in and the demon twins, Honey and I told him to guess, he just blew up at us and stormed out of the Music Room. Literally, I was about to run after him, but Haruhi grabbed my wrist, forcing me back into the room. I couldn't help Ciel who looked much stressed out.

At the end of the next day, after the Host Club was over, I was going to talk to Ciel, but he left early and when I found him, he was talking to Sensei Sebastian Michaelis. Sensei Michaelis, he was a good teacher, one of my best, but that didn't mean I liked him. Most of the girls in the school fawn all over him. And from what Kyoya angrily told me, sales went down because of Sensei Michaelis. All the girls would rather be at tutoring with Sensei Michaelis than being hosted by me, the princely type, and the rest of the hosts.

On the side, Sensei Michaelis just seemed off. I'm not for sure what, but I will figure out what is so different about him. He had a secret; I'm not for sure what though. I mean, why would he stay so late after school, on a day he wasn't tutoring, just to talk to Ciel Phantomhive? And thinking about Ciel, why was he at Sensei Michaelis's class so late in the day?

Haruhi is probably going to try to stop me from stuffing my face into the secrets, but I will figure it out somehow. If this is to help Ciel Phantomhive, I won't stop at nothing until I help him smile for real again.

I wonder what his real smile looks like. His fake smile looks real, I saw past it because well, I am the Host Club King. If real smile must look really nice and cute on him and he might even attract more guests if he smiles like he really seriously means it.

But, what should I do to help Ciel out? I have to make sure Sensei Michaelis isn't around, I have a feeling he would mess it all up, or just attract all of the young ladies to him. I'll admit, if Sensei Michaelis was a student and not a teacher, he would definitely be in the Host Club with us. But since he isn't a student, I have to make sure we don't lose anymore sales as I don't want Kyoya to yell at me. Kyoya, when he is mad, is very scary, and he freaks me out when he gets into his dark demon-like Shadow King mode.

The goals are easy to decide. Goal one: Try to help Ciel. Two: Try to help some of the girls out. Three: Try not to make Kyoya –or Haruhi- angry. And lastly: Stay away from Sensei Michaelis. He has the same aura as Kyoya, and I do not want to be around Sensei Michaelis when he gets frustrated and mad. Maybe Ciel likes the beach instead of the zoo? Oh, what about the park, who doesn't love fresh air. The commoner's mall? No, Ciel wouldn't like that at all. New goal number one: Find a place Ciel would love to visit and then the rest of the goals after that.

I will figure out the secret Sensei Michaelis holds deep in his body. I will find a way to help Ciel and put a genuine smile on his face. I will do whatever I can to help Ciel.

I will never stop putting my nose into situations people need help in. Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Ha, I hope you guys notice the pattern at the end of each chapter. If you haven't yet, then figure it out. It is an easy pattern, but tell me what it is in the reviews. Also, tell me who I should do next. I would do the twins, but they are hard because their personalities are so close yet so different. But if a lot of people want be to do one of the twins next, I will do them next. Also, tell me what you guys think of Hetalia. I'm thinking of starting it soon and I heard it is really good, but I want to hear my readers tell me how good it is and if I should try it out. **

**Tell me three things: The pattern, who you want in the next chapter, and how good Hetalia is. Reviewers get free internet cake!1**

**Byez byez!1 Rainpath out!1**


	4. Convince

**Hey my peeps. What's up. I know it has been a while for me to post a chapter with this story, but that is because I want this one to go slower. Each host will get two chapters, one before a certain part of the story and one afterwards of that same part. And I don't know when that part will happen, so I want this to go a little slower. Truthfully, I was gonna post this last night, along with the main story but guess what happened!1 The energy in my neighborhood went out for a couple of hours because the transformer blew!1 Yipee, I had no internet last night! And I really sucked because I was in the middle of a Hetalia World Series episode. It was pretty funny though, I went down stairs and shouted "What kind of crack comedy is this!?" Oh, America, you and your feelings of hate for the cold. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler or even Hetalia, though I REALLY wish I owned all three. **

**Note: R.R.E.**

* * *

Hikaru used to be the only one I talked to, played with, ate with, everything. The moment Tamaki came up to us and persisted for us to join the Host Club, in the end how could we say no? It's because of the Club that we started to drift apart and become our own separate person. Haruhi though, she is the own that showed us that we can't always be glued together, that Hikaru and I have to separate just like our thoughts.

That's why my thoughts on the new student Ciel Phantomhive and even the new teacher are different from my brother's. Hikaru, he doesn't like Ciel at all, he thinks that Ciel is… is a rude person. I don't though. Why can't Hikaru just give him a chance? I heard Haruhi mention before that Ciel Phantomhive is actually not that bad of a person, you just have to get to know him. And that's my plan.

Hikaru he… he just judges others too fast. And I just can't do that. I'll admit, whenever I am with my brother, I'm a little more immature than usual, but the moment we are separated, my while attitude turns a 180. The first day Hikaru and I met Ciel; we both had the same though of bringing him to the Host Club. After that, Hikaru changed his attitude on what he thought on the new kid. Mine changed slightly.

I mean, he's a pretty rude kid. The thing is I can't blame him. It is because of me and my brother that Ciel was literally dragged against his will to the Music Room. No matter how much he screamed at us to stop, and even threatened to cut off out heads, we didn't listen. We should've, maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if we just let Ciel go to do his own separate things.

And then, we or really only I saw his eye change from blue to pink and his pupil shrink like a cat's. It was very creepy and Hikaru didn't believe me that it happened. I know he saw it though; Hikaru just didn't want to admit he noticed something creepy that day. It's funny how Ciel's eyes changed when we were in Sensei Michaelis' class. Which brings me to my next topic on the new math teacher.

I've never had a teacher give me that much homework before. I guess he doesn't care that we are rich privileged students. I'll admit it though, I actually understand math a lot better because of him. I used to hate math, now I just tolerate it. But, Sensei Michaelis, I don't hate him, but I don't like him either. The very first day he entered the room all dramatically and dressed kind of like a butler, the girls all around us practically fainted. Kyoya angrily told us that sales went down on the first day we met him.

I can see why though. I could only wish for Sensei Michaelis to be a student instead, and then sales probably would've gone up instead of down. Wouldn't it be funny if Ciel and Sensei Michaelis switched places? There would be a higher rise in girls at the Host Club, but we would have a meaner teacher. Maybe it's a good thing that Sensei Michaelis is the teacher and Ciel Phantomhive is the student. Eh, whatever, I'm getting off topic.

The true thing I could wish for is to get Hikaru to give Ciel a chance and get to know him. Maybe I can convince to stop trying to mess around with Ciel. There has to be a way to do so. Or at least try to get Hikaru to give Ciel a chance. I'm trying as best as I can to get to know Ciel and it is very hard when the twin I am always with doesn't want to. Ciel judges us as one person, not as two whole different beings that we really truthfully are, but as one person. It's like he thinks we are conjoined at the hip.

This is why I'm gonna show Ciel that I am someone different from my twin. Maybe then he'll judge us as two different people and be nicer to us. Yeah, I'll convince Hikaru to be nicer to Ciel Phantomhive. I know I can do it. I'll try to get Haruhi to help me; even Tamaki can try to help because well… he likes to help others. I bet he'll want to help Hikaru, Ciel and I get to be friends. Honey will probably join in, and Mori will follow his cousin everywhere. Kyoya, eh, well he's a maybe. He doesn't like Ciel at all, there is no way he'll help Hikaru and I to get Ciel to like us.

This was my true wish; get Ciel to like me and my twin. And I will do anything to earn that wish.

Even if this whole things kills me somehow, I will get Ciel to like not just me, but my brother too.

* * *

**There ya go. Kaoru's POV. Gah, I love the twins, but at the moment I hate them. They are so ****similar, but very different. I had to research the differences and make sure the chapter showed that. Hopefully I got it. Also hopefully you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be up later, remember this is gonna go slower. Byez byez! Rainpath out!1**


	5. Decisions

**Hizah!1 Another new chapter for this sister story, and I am eh about it. This person was another hard one to get right because of his personality, hopefully I gots it. **

**Note: I am now accepting One-shot ideas from anybody if you have one. If you do give me one, I will dedicate it to you or anybody else if you wish me to. It can be about anything. If you give me an idea and it is from something I do not know I will PM you. You could either give me a new idea, or I will try my best to watch the anime or read the book or whatever and do research to write it for you**

**Double Note: My Hetalia story, I will not be posting it on this site as people may think its... offensive. If you still wish to read it, PM me and I will send it to you with a warning. If you like it and want to keep reading, I will continue sending you chapters. Be warned that only a certain amount of people can read it for now. Three or four more as one spot has been taken up. If all of them like it, or most, I will send my story to more of you who wish to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Triple Note: R.R.E!1**

* * *

Kaoru says to give the new kid a chance. To give the new kid a chance. I don't know if I can do that. Ciel Phantomhive, new student at my school, is harsh, commanding, and is just plain scary. If I try to play a prank on him, the boy gets extremely angry and has this weird aura surrounding his thin body. His one eye changes to a magenta – or so my brother says. I don't believe that. I think Ciel Phantomhive just has a scary personality.

Even the king of the Host Club doesn't like him, even though he always insists he does. He always tells me to try and help Ciel, that the "poor" boy just has a troubled past and that it is our job to get him to smile again. I don't see why. The boy smiles everyday at the Host Club in front of his clients. Why does Milord want me to try to make him smile?

Oh, and there is Kyoya. The Shadow King does not trust Ciel Phantomhive one bit. He is the only one I agree with at the moment when it concerns the new kid. Something is different about Ciel and I am counting on Kyoya to figure it out. He must be pretty close since he confronted Ciel on the secret the boy kept, now the Shadow King just has to figure out what the secret is.

But Haruhi, she trusts Ciel. She actually trusts him. Why? I've talked to her about him and Haruhi always tells me to give Ciel a chance, just like my brother says. Are they teaming up on me to get me to like Ciel? 'Cause it won't happen. Not in a million years will I ever trust that… that demon! Yeah, he's a demon. He's scary, untrustworthy, and secretive, what else can I call the boy except a demon? I know he isn't a real one, Ciel just acts like one.

You know who else acts like a demon? Sensei Sebastian Michaelis, the new teacher. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. All the ladies in this school that should be hosted by the Host Club are now instead attending tutoring everyday just to be close to the guy. I don't like him either. He gives our class so much homework and makes us write down a lot of things. I don't have time for that; I should be planning pranks instead!

I know it sounds like I am complaining a lot about the new student and teacher, but they both just seem different to me. I don't know what. Kyoya is suspicious of both of them. The king is scared of both, but wants to help one. Honey… I'm not for sure about Honey. Same with Mori. Haruhi likes both of them, saying that Ciel is a nice guy and Sensei Michaelis is a great teacher. And Kaoru, my own twin brother, is actually trying to give them both a chance. My brother betrayed me. He says that they are actually not that bad that once you get to know them you see a different side of them. I don't think I will ever believe that statement.

I want to know what happens if I do start to try to trust Ciel and Sensei Michaelis. Maybe I can try to get to know Ciel. We are going to visit his mansion very soon. Kyoya figured out where he lived and we are going to surprise that "demon". Oh, maybe his mansion is all dark and scary, maybe has a couple of ghosts hanging around here and there and kinda gives off that haunted mansion type of feeling. That would be so awesome. I could try to scare Milord and Haruhi in there!

Off topic Hikaru, what did I say about getting off topic? I do that a lot, get off topic. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, visiting Ciel at his mansion. Maybe something at his mansion will give him away for what he really is. I think that's the real reason Kyoya wants to go to where Ciel lives. There has to be something in his mansion, some sort of clue that tells us who he really is. We can't do that for Sensei Michaelis though. It wouldn't be right to visit a teacher at his house or intrude on his privacy outside of school. I bet I can convince Kaoru to sneak into his office one day after school.

I just don't know what to do. My heart is telling me, screaming at me, to give these two a chance, that my brother and Haruhi are right. Isn't Haruhi always right? But my brain, my brain is ordering me to not listen to them, to go my own separate way from those two and not trust the new teacher and student. I mean, I guess one day I have to further the gap between Kaoru and I further and further. But am I ready for that? Am I ready to give my brother up and make my own decisions?

Really, out of the two of us, I make more decisions than Kaoru and he follows. The moment we are separate though, he makes his own smarter decisions. Man, I guess I do need to stop relying on Kaoru a lot. That's what I'll do. I'm not going to listen to him or Haruhi for that matter. I am gonna go my own separate way and decide myself if I should give Ciel Phantomhive and Sensei Michaelis a chance.

Even, if in the end I am killed, it won't matter because I would have made my own decisions about if I should give the new teacher and new student a real chance. I don't need Kaoru or Haruhi to try to persuade me, because I can decide things on my own. Those two, Ciel and Sensei Michaelis are too suspicious in my opinion and I will stick with my own thoughts. No one will ever change that. Not even my brother.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that. I was going to post it on Sunday, but I just couldn't get Hikaru right at first. I think I might have gotten it, but that is up to you my dear readers. Remember, Hetalia story, only a certain amount, I am taking one-shot ideas. Um, I think that's it. Oh yeah, tell me who you wish to see next, Honey or Mori!1 Byez-byez!1 Rainpath out!1**


	6. Protection

**YAY, I have posted two chapters in one day. This one and my "Making Friends" one!1 That is a huge accomplishment for me really. The reason this one came out so late is because a) I have to slow this down because I have one host left and I can't do the part two because the thing hasn't happened yet in my story and b) THIS PERSON WAS SO FAR THE HARDEST TO WRITE!1 He was just, OMG WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT. I had to do so much research about his personality to get this right and hopefully I got it. I thought Hikaru and Kaoru were hard, no, not even close to this person. 'Sighs' I only have to write his POV one more time for part 2, that is it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E. **

* * *

I… I like to observe people. What is the point of talking when I am perfectly fine with staying in the back and just listening? The only thing I worry about and say something is mainly just to protect Mitsukuni and making sure he brushes his teeth after he eats sweets. I don't want him to get another cavity again. I had to make sure he brushed his teeth after leaving Ciel's mansion later that night. He ate a lot of Sensei Michaelis's cake when we were there.

But whenever someone asks me why I don't talk much, I just shrug my shoulders and go off to find Mitsukuni. I have to protect him, even though he could care for himself. It is my job as his cousin to make sure he is safe at all times. This is why I am wary of Ciel Phantomhive, the new student.

I do not know much about him, I am not allowed to judge the new student. But something about him is different to me and I worry about Mitsukuni's safety because of that. The air around the boy just makes my nerves rocket and I keep my eyes extra open and watch, watch and wait. I'm worried Ciel is going to hurt him one day.

I feel bad for judging Ciel like that though. He has been… nice…. To Mitsukuni, even though he will sometimes glare at the boy for being himself and loud, he still tries to be nice. Mitsukuni doesn't judge Ciel in the slightest, he trusts the new student, or at least, that is what he has told me. My older cousin has rarely lied to me.

And I can't help but like him a bit. He is as short as Haruhi and I feel like he needs protecting. He might be short, but he still sets me on edge.

The other person who makes me sit on the edge of my seat is the new teacher, Sensei Michaelis. He started teaching at this school the same day Ciel started as a student. I found that very odd and different; until I joined the Host Club for a surprise visit to Ciel's house where we discovered Sensei Michaelis was his guardian.

I learned a lot on Sensei Michaelis's class. He is a good teacher and knows a lot about the subject he teaches. But the way he observes everybody in his class makes me wary of him. His red eyes pierce into everybody, watching each of us carefully with a devilish smirk on his face. I just want to know what he sees in all of us. Why does he watch us carefully like we are going to jump up and attack him or someone close to him?

Maybe I can talk to Kyoya one day about what he thinks of Sensei Michaelis. All I know is he doesn't trust the teacher at all, just like Tamaki and Hikaru. Kaoru, I believe from what Hikaru has told me, is trying to give the teacher a chance. And Haruhi has told me that she really likes Sensei Michaelis. Mitsukuni, he too likes both Ciel Phantomhive and Sensei Michaelis. He likes both of them the moment he meant them. And after Mitsukuni tried Sensei Michaelis's cake, he has like the teacher even more now.

The way Ciel Phantomhive acted the whole time during dinner though was quite… strange. He was talking to Kyoya the whole time, asking my friend if he wanted to make a contract with him. Why would Ciel ask Kyoya that? What does he mean by make a contract? And especially why did he only intend for Kyoya to hear it? I know he said at first about giving Kyoya a hint. A hint about what? What is Ciel hiding that he is teasing Kyoya about it for not knowing his secret?

And what about at the end of the dinner when we were just about to leave? Kyoya asked if Ciel had anything to deal with the kidnappings and Ciel responded so fast to the question. The reason he is living here in Japan at the moment has to do with the kidnappings. But what side is Ciel Phantomhive and Sensei Michaelis on? Are they the ones kidnapping all the children and teens here in Japan? No, they can't be. A recent one was recorded in the newspaper. It happened when we were at dinner with Ciel. Then again, they could have hired someone to do it for them because we were there.

Or maybe they are here to stop these kidnappings. They could be undercover, using our school as the cover as most of the missing children happen close to our school. They could have been hired to solve this mystery.

I hope the latter is the case. If they truly are the ones guilty of kidnapping people, then that means Mitsukuni and the rest of the Host Club are in danger, along with the rest of the school. If they are trying to solve the case, then I can relax just a tiny bit more, but not so much as they just rub me the wrong way.

I will figure it out one day for sure. I know that after Kyoya finds out Ciel's secret, he will somehow tell us or give us hints about his secret. The only thing I care about is that is doesn't have to do with anything about hurting Mitsukuni. My cousin's protection comes first. And then after that, if my friends are in danger, I will do anything to help them too. I will make sure no harm comes from anyone in the Host Club.

No matter Ciel Phantomhive and Sensei Michaelis's secrets are no matter how dark they are, I will protect my family from any harm that they may bring. I will make sure none of them get hurt in the process. Even if I somehow get killed in the process, I will make sure no harm gets done to Mitsukuni or the rest of my family, the Host Club.

* * *

**I know there is one member left, but tell me in the comments who you want to see next 'smiles'. And and quick question. Why do you think there is going to be a part 2 to this story? Guess what the big surprise is in my story, though it probably won't be too big, it's really obvious. But still guess for me. I hoped you enjoyed!1 Byez byez Rainpath out!1**


	7. Opening up

**Bleh, okay, this is my least favorite chapter. When I saved Honey for last, I was like, this has to be one of the easiest one's to write for. No, I was wrong. He is easy, it's more like there isn't enough to talk about with him. So this is the shorted POV chapter for this sister story and I am not happy with this chapter. Oh well, live some learn some, right? **

**Okay, so I know if you read my other story, one member already learned the secret, his POV will be up soon, but the others don't know just yet, so those will be in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler**

**Note: R.R.E.**

**Double Note: POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!1 For me =D**

* * *

I wonder if Ciel-chan, the new student likes cake just as much as I do. He might be in the Host Club, but for some reason, ever since he joined, Ciel-chan really kept to himself and didn't tell us much about himself. I've always wanted to ask him if he wanted sweets, but I never could. Something is different about Ciel-chan, and I know the other Hosts see it too.

He has never asked for any help during the club, never really talked to us. If we were all sitting together, Ciel-chan would stay on the outside and away from the rest of us. I observed him one day when we were hosting –of course while acting cute for my guests with Usa-chan- and Ciel-chan really didn't pay any attention to the girls. He just kind of stared blankly at them, nodding at all the right times.

I really want Ciel-chan to ask me for help one day, about anything, I really don't mind. Really, I just want the new student to be more open with us. When we visited him at his mansion, Ciel-chan looked kind of angry during the whole thing and annoyed. Does he not like us? I want him to like us, I really do. Maybe one day he will tell us what about us annoys him so much.

One thing for sure that I know is that Sensei Michaelis bakes really good cake. I have never tasted anything like his cake before. Why is he a teacher? He should be a pastry chef for a 5-star restaurant instead. I would definitely go to there every day for dessert. His chocolate cake was like nothing I have ever tasted before. He baked it so well, I have to question if he is even of this earth or of the species of being human. That's how tasty it was.

The only problem though, I get the same feeling for Sensei Michaelis as I do with Ciel-chan. Something about them just shouts different and kind of scary. I don't know what, but something about them just says supernatural. Is that a bad thing? I don't really like the supernatural that much. It kind of scares me. But at the same time entrances me. I'm not for sure why.

It's really weird and kind of ironic that Sensei Michaelis is Ciel-chan's guardian. I really didn't see that coming when we surprised Ciel-chan at his mansion. I think the only one who wasn't too surprised was Kyo-chan, but he knows everything. Right? Recently, Kyo-chan has been really frustrated, and I think it might be about Ciel-chan's secret that he and Kyo-chan were talking about one day in the host club, when Ciel-chan learned about Haru-chan's secret.

What is Ciel-chan's secret? Can it really be that bad that he must keep it a secret from the Host Club, even though we are trying our best to make him happy. Tama-chan even set up a trip to the zoo for Ciel-chan, but he left before we could go with him. Kyo-chan still made us go because we already bought the tickets, and it was so much fun seeing all of the cute little animals and even the bigger ones too. It would have been more fun if Ciel-chan was with us though? I really wished he didn't get annoyed of us and stormed out of the Music Room.

I bet I could somehow get Ciel-chan to open up to us more. There has to be a way, no one can be that secretive. Then again, Ciel-chan isn't really that happy. Just one look into the eye that isn't covered up, and people could see a life of sadness. I know I do and same with Takashi, he can also see it. Kyo-chan and Haru-chan also probably see how depressed Ciel-chan is. But Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Tama-chan, I don't know if the see it like the rest of it. Out of the three, Tama-chan has a more likely chance of seeing how sad Ciel-chan is. Maybe I should ask them. Or I could wait for them to talk to me about it. Yeah, I'll do that instead.

I wonder how I can make Ciel-chan open up to us more. There has to be a way to do so, I know there is. But what is it. How can I help Ciel-chan open up to the Host Club which is here to help him? I can't believe I am saying this, but I would do anything to help make Ciel-chan open up to us, even if it costs my own life to do so.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter. Like I said, I know it is not my best, but Honey, there is so little to write about for him, even after researching his personality. 'Sigh' Well, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be posted soon because my last day of school is THIS FRIDAY!1 WOOT!1 Bye bye, Rainpath out!1**


End file.
